The QUERI/HSR&D centers in Bedford/Boston, Durham, Palo Alto, and Portland jointly submit this proposal titled ?Innovators Network-Population factors, Organizational capacity, Workflow and Resources (INPOWR)?. The energy and strength of the Innovators Network stem from the diversity of Network participants and sites nationwide and from the broad range of projects led by front-line employees. To assess impact, therefore, our team must begin by ascertaining the goals and motivations of participants, then use this knowledge to understand how success is defined across these varied settings and projects. Only with this understanding will it be possible to accurately measure impact. Using mixed-methods, our evaluation will answer three questions: 1) Who participates in Innovators Network? 2) Why do they participate? (what are their expectations for impact at the site and project level?) and 3) What is the impact of Innovators Network participation? Within the 33 Innovators Network sites (VA facilities), there can be multiple S-S-S projects. To answer the above three questions, we must perform evaluations at the level of the site and at the level of the projects (within-site). We propose the following Specific Aims: Aim 1 Examine Innovators Network site characteristics and expectations for impact (SITE and PROJECT level). Subaim 1a. Using quantitative analyses, identify organizational factors associated with Network participation (e.g. applying to be a Network site; applying for S-S-S Investment funds). Subaim 1b. Through qualitative interviews with Site Leadership, Innovation Specialists and select project leads, describe site-level experiences with participation in the Network, define expectations for participation and explore in what ways, for whom, and in what contexts expectations for participation were met. Subaim 1c. Develop a Typology of S-S-S project characteristics, expected impacts and recommended metrics. Aim 2. Measure the impact of Innovators Network SITE participation, using mixed- methods. Subaim 2a. Use qualitative data from interviews with Network participants to identify and understand site-level impacts of participation. Subaim 2b. Use existing survey data to identify impacts of site participation on employee experience. Subaim 2c. Develop, pilot and implement a measure of Innovation Climate in Network sites. Aim 3. Measure the impact of Innovators Network PROJECTS, including factors associated with success, sustainability and return on investment (ROI). Subaim 3a. Using Aim1 metrics for success, measure observed vs expected project outcomes Subaim 3b. Use qualitative data from interviews to deepen understanding of project impacts Subaim 3c. Conduct a Return on Investment (ROI) analysis on selected projects. Our Team, led by our Project Coordinating Center (Bedford) is organized around four Expert Groups. This ?Expert Group? structure draws on the unique expertise housed at each of our four sites. Quantitative Data Management will be led by Dr. George Jackson (Durham); Quantitative Analysis will be led by Dr. Sarah Cutrona (Bedford); ROI will be led by Dr. Anita Vashi (Palo Alto) and Qualitative Analysis will be led by Dr. Anas Tuepker (Portland).